Specialized Weapon Variant
Specialized Weapon Variants are a new class of weapons that were first introduced in Call of Duty: Resistance as part of post-launch DLC Seasons. They made their return in Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive, Call of Duty: Extinction and its sequel Call of Duty: Age of Extinction, added in Call of Duty: Zombies as part of a major content update. In Call of Duty: Extinction, they were developed further as of the release of the Korman Empire Weaponry Crate, Specialized Weapon Variants began receiving their own weapon perks which were unique to that SWV. The weapon class is set to return in Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive and Call of Duty: Retribution, both of which Nakamura Interactive are involved with development. Specialized Weapon Variants are not customizable, meaning they cannot be equipped with additional attachments or weapon camouflages. As such, each SWV has their own unique weapon camouflage. However, the only customizable SWVs are the Dokkaebi, Muted, Pulse, The Rook, An Echo and Your IQ; all of which were introduced in Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive as part of the Special Forces Update. All SWVs have a rarity associated with them that range from to . SWVs added with the Eclipse Warfare Trilogy Crate are the only SWVs with the Experimental rarity, however they were also added in both Call of Duty: Extinction and Call of Duty: Age of Extinction as SWVs. Confirmed at Gamescom 2028, design director Anakin Nakamura revealed that select Specialized Weapon Variants return in Call of Duty: Retribution as "Reprisals", and will have much wider customization options in the form of SWV Attachments and Masterworks; a mechanic that will further improve and increase the efficiency of Weapon Perks, and the process to unlocking Weapon Perks have been improved. Specialized Weapon Variants In order of rarity level. Arbalest is the only Specialized Weapon Variant that isn't part of any rarity and is exclusively available in Boss Rush. Specialized Weapon Variant attachments The attachments found on Specialized Weapon Variants are locked onto the new class of weapon and cannot be unequipped or equipped onto base game weapons. Following the release of the Korman Empire Weaponry Crate in Call of Duty: Extinction, SWV attachments have been retired and are not found on SWVs after the Crate's release. *Ammo/Shells **AP-FMJ Rounds - Mixture of Armour-Piercing and Full Metal Jacket Rounds **AP-FMJ-I Rounds - Mixture of Armour-Piercing, Full Metal Jacket and Incendiary Rounds **AP-I Rounds - Mixture of Armour-Piercing and Incendiary Rounds **AP-I-Stun-FMJ Rounds - Mixture of Armour-Piercing, Incendiary, Stun and Full Metal Jacket Rounds **AP-I-Stun-HE Rounds - Mixture of Armour-Piercing, Incendiary, Stun and High Explosive Rounds **S-AP-FMJ Rounds - Mixture of Sabot, Armour-Piercing and Full Metal Jacket Rounds **AP Shells - Armour-Piercing Shells for increased penetration against enemies with heavy armour such as Juggernauts **AP-Slug Shells - Mixture of Armour-Piercing and Slug Shells **FMJ Shells - Full Metal Jacket Shells for increased barrier and wall penetration **HE Shells - High Explosive Shells for increased blast radius **HE-Slug Shells - Mixture of High Explosive and Slug Shells *Magazines **Extended Fast Mag - Increased clip size and decreased reload time **Double Drum Mag - Greatly increased clip size and reload time **Dual Mag - Increased clip size and reload time **Extended Dual Fast Mag - Mixture of Extended, Fast, and Dual Mag **Ammo Pack w/Belt-Feeder - Increased ammo capacity due to belt feeder **Slug Shell Belt-Feeder - Increased Slug Shell capacity due to belt feeder **Extended Chamber - Increased ammo capacity due to extended chamber *Barrels **Universal ***Internal Suppressor - Internal suppressor for decreased detection ***Heavy-Long Barrel - Increased damage and range **Shotguns ***Modified Choke - Moderately tightens spread ***Full Choke - Greatly tightens spread *Sights/Scopes **8x Scope - Increased range **8x Scope w/Switchable Internal Night Vision and Thermal Optics - Hybrid 8x Night Vision/Thermal Optics **Variable Zoom - For long range scopes with a 14x setting **12x Scope - Precise increased range **12x Scope w/Switchable Night Vision and Thermal Optics - Hybrid 12x Night Vision/Thermal Optics **20x Scope - Increased long range **20x Scope w/Switchable Night Vision and Thermal Optics - Hybrid 20x Night Vision/Thermal Optics **40x Scope - Greatly increased longer range *Barrel-mounted **Angled Grip - Angled grip for slightly increased accuracy **Bipod - Bipod for 100% increased accuracy and recoil control **Deployable Bipod w/Angled Grip - Deployable bipod for 100% increased accuracy w/angled grip **Bayonet - Large knife for alternate melee kills **CQC Bayonet - Small knife for alternate melee kills **Tactical Flashlight - Tactical flashlight able to light up dark areas while ADS **Green Laser Sight - Night Vision-compatible green laser sight *Other **Fast-Reload - Faster reload time for Miló Appearances Resistance timeline *''Call of Duty: Resistance'' Awakening of the Hive Universe *''Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive'' *''Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive'' Rose Squad timeline *''Call of Duty: Extinction'' *''Call of Duty: Age of Extinction'' *''Call of Duty: Retribution'' Nexus *''Call of Duty: Zombies'' (Added in the Operation: Zombies expansion) Trivia *Originally Tachibana Games was going to name the Specialized Weapon Variant class Super Weapon, however this was changed as the former name was a lot more favorable than Super Weapon as well as Specialized Weapon Variant meant that they were special variants of regular weapons they were based on and not super weapons. *Some Specialized Weapon Variants are not based on regular weapons, such as the R-Mark I which is an experimental railgun developed by the 501st Corporation before the Awakening of the Hive. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Fanon Category:Weapons Category:Non-Canon Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive Category:Call of Duty: Extinction (Nakamura Interactive) Category:Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive